


An unlikely friendship

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [13]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Autistic Henry Stein, Canon Disabled Character, Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute, Cute Ending, Demon Joey Drew, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Guy Henry Stein, Good Guy Joey Drew, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Joeyverse, Magical Realism, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Joey Drew, Polyamory, That being Jo-jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Tinte's Songbird has already met Jo-jo. But he hasn't met Jo-jo's ink beast form yet. Well, he's about to.
Relationships: Jo-jo/Tinte, Joey Drew & Henry Stein, Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Joey Drew/Joey Drew
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	An unlikely friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayuri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New... Pet?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/552382) by Kayuripax. 
  * Inspired by [Seeking a Songbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306891) by [Booker_DeShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit). 



“Tinte, please take care of Jo-jo for me for a while.” Tinte got no warning, before Henry (not his Henry, mind you) marched into his office. Bird’s voice wasn’t the loudest thing in the world, but the sudden presence of his partner’s husband startled him nonetheless.

“Bird! What are you doing here?” Tinte exclaimed, climbing out of his seat to stand face to face with the man. Or as face to face as was possible, Bird was shorter than him after all.

“Norman & Shawn were messing around in their ink forms & Norman got stuck as the Projectionist, which caused Jo-jo to get stuck as the Beast.” He explained plainly.

“Oh no. That doesn’t sound good.”

“This happens more often than you’d think,” Bird huffs slightly, “But I need you to take care of the Beast until we get Norman back. Or they’ll murder each other to death.” Tinte nodded. He was ready to do anything for his partner, & he was more than glad to take care of him in his furry state.

“Of course. Where is he?”

“I’ll bring him to your house,” Tinte nodded as Henry begun to head back out through the door of his office, before he spun back round, “Just remember that this isn’t Jo-jo you’re dealing with. The Beast is a different conscious, & they are nothing more than an animal. You can’t reason with them.”

“As long as they still like pets & scritches, I think we’ll be alright.” Tinte chuckled, & then gulped, honestly worried if he was up to such a challenge. But then Bird laughed himself & Tinte knew he wasn’t in trouble. Bird new Jo-jo much better than Tinte did, so if there was anything to worry about, he’d tell him. Of course he would.   


~~==~~==~~==~~=

Tinte run home as fast as he could once Bird was left, leaving Atrament, his universe’s Henry, in charge for the day. When asked why, Tinte only replied with ‘relationship stuff’, & Atrament let him go without another word. Not surprisingly, Bird was already waiting for him when Tinte arrived. He was stroking Songbird’s metallic beak, cooing over the mechanical bird.

“Hey, Tinte.” He mumbled, not even looking away from the massive man-bird. Tinte had to strain to hear him, but he said ‘hi’ back.

“So, where’s the Beast?” Tinte rubbed his hands together & rolled his sleeves up, looking around for the demon. Jo-jo was a hell of a shedder, so Tinte shirked off his suite jacket as well, just in case.

“Hiding.” Bird replied, at which point the demon himself jumped out of the shadows, crashing into Tinte. The man was thrown onto his back, a heavy weight pressing down on his whole body. He was looking up at the eyeless, grinning face of his partner, a grotesquely long tongue slithering out from between rows of razor-sharp teeth, dripping inky saliva all around him. The Beast snarled at him, & he heard the SHINK of claws scraping against concrete. Then, Jo-jo begun purring, & collapsed his big, furry body atop Tinte, snuggling up to his boyfriend.

“Yes, yes. I love you too, Jo-jo.” Tinte laughed as Jo-jo begun giving him little kisses. Jo-jo’s tail begun wagging in happiness.

“Aww.” Henry turned away from Songbird to watch the two cuddle, cooing at the cute sight. The Songbird’s eyes flashed from green to red when he saw the demon, no longer focused on Bird’s hands stroking his beak in just the right way. He shrieked, fanning out his wings as a warning, scaring away Tinte’s cats.

“No! Songbird!” Tinte called out, yet the bird wouldn’t listen to him. The Beast roared, getting up off Tinte, stamping his back hooves as a threat. His fur stood on end, making himself look even bigger than he already was.

The two monstrous beings begun circling each other, shrieking & roaring at each other, until there was a shrill whistle that stopped them both in their tracks, “Jo-jo, darling.” The Beast perked up at their name being called, turning their massive head in the direction of the only two still human looking men. Henry held some sort of stick in his hands, that he began shaking. There was a slight jingle, like metal falling against metal, that caused the Beast to start jumping around happily, wagging their tail like an excitable dog. Bird then threw the stick at the opposite side of the garden, & Tinte noticed it that it was Jo-jo’s cane that he had thrown. The Beast run past him & Tinte, a monochrome blur that left a trail of ink across the concrete & the grass. Then they bounded back up to Henry, spinning round in a circle before they sat down, & dropped the cane at his feet. It was still in perfect condition, Tinte noticed, not even slobbered over.

“Woah.” Tinte gasped under his breath, before Songbird also bounded over to the little group, cawing out to Henry. Bird picked the cane back up, then threw it again. Songbird shrieked as it run behind the Beast, chasing the stick before falling onto the ground together, play wrestling in some left-over mud.

Henry turned to Tinte, not meeting his eyes, “Sorry, I didn’t see that puddle there. I’ll help you clean up when I get back, but I have to head home & help out there now.”

Tinte reached over, patting his shoulder reassuringly when Bird didn’t pull away, “No worries, pal. I think we’ll do alright here, now.” Tinte smiled down at the man, then chuckled when Henry blepped back at him as his own way of smiling,

“Have fun Tinte!” He called, disappearing through a portal back to his own world.

“I will!” Tinte laughed, turning back to the two beasts after. They were resting beside each other, both sprawled out & panting heavily. Songbird was whistling quietly, a noise Tinte recognised as Songbird’s way of purring. The Beast was also purring, his tail wagging violently. This was going to be fun.   



End file.
